


Look for the light that leads me home

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Grace is Killian and Jeffersons biological daughter, Jefferson is a dork, Killian is a dork, Liam is a Madhook shipper, M/M, Magic caused the mpreg, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Original chracters - Freeform, The two are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song title are lyrics to the song Failure by Breaking BenjaminKillian and Jefferson have known and been married for many years. The two have went their own ways due to a death in the family, each looking for the other till they meet again





	Look for the light that leads me home

**Author's Note:**

> First in this fandom don't judge

When people ask how he met his portal hopping husband, Naval Lieutenant Killian Jones,  _always_  gives the same answer, He fell from the sky and into his arms. Its the truth, Killian was doing something for his brother on the deck when a portal opens and out falls a man who would be his husband. The man was heading straight for Killian. The lieutenant's instincts kicked in and he caught the portal hopper.

"Thanks." The stranger said, as he looked at him blushing.

"No problem luv" Killian said, as he placed the, handsome, portal hopper down and smiled.

"Jefferson." The portal hopper, Jefferson, said smiling and holding out his hand. Killian took it and shook.

"Naval Lieutenant Killian Jones." He said, looking Jefferson up and down. The two seemed to be in their own world when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both men looked over at the stranger.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked crossing his arms and looked between the two.

"Oh! I'm Jefferson, I'm what people call a portal hopper." Jefferson explained rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"I see...I'm captain of the  _Jewel of the Realm_ Liam Jones, I see you've met my brother Killian." The captain nods, as he smirked. "You will be bunking with Killian as you stay a board the ship." Liam added, looking at his. 

"I only have one bed" Killian mutters ad he scratched the back of his neck, causing Jefferson to blush even more. 

"That's an order Lieutenant." Liam said giving Killian a stern look. The lieutenant nodded as he lead the portal hopper to his cabin.

"I'm sorry that you're being forced to share a bed with me Lieutenant Jones." Jefferson mumbled, as he played with the sleeves of his jacket. Killian looked at the shorter man and blushed. 

"It's okay... You can call me Killian if it makes you not at ease." The naval lieutenant babbled, scratching the back of his ear. Once the lieutenant opened the door to the the portal hopper into the room, Jefferson noticed how spacious the room was, may not have been very big, but it didn't matter. The bed was in the left corner of the room, the writing desk in the right corner, a bedside table with a oil lamp placed on top, a hat stand next to the table, a cherry wood trunk at the foot of the bed, a port hole above the writing desk. Jefferson sat on the bed and placed his hat on the table and smiled.

"Its better then my room at home." Jefferson mused, as he looked over at Killian. The lieutenant blushed and sat next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment before Killian spoke

"So....what realms have you been to?" He asked, scratching the back of his ear. Jefferson hummed and laid back on the bed

"I've been to many realms. Mostly Oz, my brother lives there, and I visit often...I kinda thought of the ocean, hence why I landed on you." He said giggling. Killian blinked, and looked at the portal hopper, before he chuckled. The lieutenant didn't know what this feeling was, he hadn't felt anything like this for a very long time, the last time he felt this way was to a faceless boy, who he would hide away when as a child.

"You okay Killian?" The portal hopper asked, looking at him. Killian blushed and nodded.

"Sorry, was just thinking about who's sleeping near the wall." The lieutenant said, as he scratched his ear, and blushed. Jefferson hummed, as he thought for a moment.

"I'll take the wall. I mean it's only fair." The portal hopper said, smiling at the lieutenant. Killian blushed and smiled back before he stood and adjusted his jacket.

"I have some duties I need to attend to, if you need anything ask Will and he'll get it for you." Killian informed him, before he turned to leave. Jefferson watched as the lieutenant made his exit and smiled. The hopper, for some odd reason, felt safe on the ship and with a soft smile he fell asleep.


End file.
